


短篇三合一（位置+寻+夜煞）

by Barbela



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Toothcup, 牙嗝, 牙杯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于为何世界上只有一只夜煞。</p>
            </blockquote>





	短篇三合一（位置+寻+夜煞）

**位置**  
  
火，到处都是火焰，跳跃着叫嚣着，映红了四周的一切，包括那条伏在地上的，黑色的龙。龙鳞反射着凄美的红，血一样的颜色。  
Toothless并没有昏迷多久。燥热的气息让他很快就睁开了眼睛。他挣扎着拍打着翅膀，想要从火海中逃脱。头直接冲撞到地面的眩晕尚且没有过去，他跌跌撞撞地，像喝醉了酒一样——如果一条龙也会喝酒的话。  
四个爪子紧紧地抱在一起，却又不敢太紧，生怕弄伤了怀里的人。Hiccup，他怎么样了？他不知道，却也没时间去弄清。他感受不到他的心跳，龙的鳞片太硬太厚，抵御了外敌，却也阻隔了心的相知。  
他的头就抵在他的心口上。轻柔而无力地抵在那个位置。  
Toothless拼命地扑打着翅膀，却又一次重重地摔下去。强烈的震动和压力，他的心也为之一颤，哀鸣一声，再次展翅。  
背上空落落的。他多么希望Hiccup能够睁开双眼，生龙活虎地回到那个熟悉的位置上。  
但是，他没有。  
  
Toothless最终是衔着Hiccup冲出火海的。被龙鳞保护着的身体基本完好无损，但翅膀和尾翼都已经烧伤了，火辣辣地疼。  
但他丝毫没有在意这些。  
轻轻地把嘴里的人放到地上。黑色的龙轻柔地舔舐着他布满伤痕的脸，等待着，等待着。  
期冀着下一秒他的眼睛睁开，拿手指指着他，笑着训斥：“坏龙！特别坏的龙！谁让你回来救我了，受了这么多伤！”然后给自己一个温暖的拥抱。  
但是，他没有。  
  
即使是冷血动物，也已察觉到那渐渐冷下来的温度。龙睁大黑白分明的眼睛，舔舐着，似是要挽留住最后的这点温度。  
荒无人烟的山谷里，夜煞哀鸣着，嘶吼着。紫色的火焰照亮了将黑的天空。树木上栖息的鸟类纷纷拍打着翅膀仓皇飞走。哀伤的低吼，在山谷里回荡，回荡……  
龙最终是累了，把头轻轻地抵在他的发上。他的头发早已干透，栗色的短发蓬松的，柔软的，一如既往。  
如果可以，他愿用一切换取他的平安。  
龙的眼边，滑过一滴泪，润湿了男孩的发。  
  
Hiccup醒来的时候，是在一间陌生的屋子里。他有些茫然地坐起来，揉着昏昏沉沉的脑袋。  
似乎很久没有独自醒来过了呢。自己身边的位置，似乎少了谁？  
是一条龙。他忽然间想起来了，无比的确信。一条夜煞。Toothless。  
Toothless？他怎么样了？！他的心猛地揪紧。如果他没事，他一定会在我的身边的！  
爬下床，也没有多过在意自己装着假肢的剧烈地疼痛着的左腿，Hiccup踉跄着，冲到门边，推开。  
眼前的情景让他不由得一愣。各种各样的龙，集聚在这不大的小岛上。欢鸣着，飞翔着，玩耍着，一派其乐融融的景象。  
他的视线迅速地扫过每一种龙。没有……没有……没有……没有任何一条龙有那样纯净的黑色，如同月光下的黑曜石一般。  
“Hiccup！你醒了！害我担心这么久！”有人跑过来，狠狠地给了他一拳。他踉跄两步，转头，发现是一个金色头发的女孩。  
“Toothless呢？”  
“不知道……我们找到你的时候，你身边根本没有Toothless的影子，尽管有他留下的痕迹。”她有些压抑地回答。  
Hiccup感觉胸口闷闷的，有一种喘不上气来的感觉。“你是谁？这里是哪里？……”他犹豫再三，终于还是开口问了。  
Astrid愣住，久久地，没有再发出声音。  
我呢？我又是谁？  
他看着她悲伤的表情，终究是没有开口问。  
  
一代传奇的驯龙大师，最终在某一个寻常得不能更寻常的日子里，消失无踪。再也没有人看到过他，亦或是他的龙。  
据说，他留给别人的最后一段话是——  
“我要去找Toothless。无论天涯海角，我都要找到他。我一定会找到他的。一定会的。”  
一定会的。  
  
  
  
**寻**  
  
我叫……  
唉，该死，我不记得我叫什么了。  
这是我的故事。  
  
如果有一天你醒来，发现你身处一个莫名其妙的地方，面对一群素不相识的人，而他们从不会回答你的问题，只会用哀伤的眼神看着你，你会怎么样？  
反正他是逃走了。  
他穿行在森林里，遇到溪流就喝一点，遇到果实就摘下来吃，不眠不休，只为寻找他在这个世界上唯一记得的存在——一条龙。  
是的，一条龙。  
一条黑色的龙，鳞片轻盈而坚硬，纯净的黑，泛着金属的光泽。他的眼睛黑白分明，瞳孔像猫一样变来变去，夜里还会散发出弱弱的黄色荧光。他会像狗一样舔舐自己的脸，现在自己的脸上似乎都有他留下的潮湿的感觉。他喜欢吃鱼，却格外讨厌鳗鱼。他的尾翼受过伤，没有自己，他根本飞不远。而那伤……是自己造成的。  
他是一条夜煞。这个世界上，独一无二的一条夜煞。  
他叫Toothless。  
那是他的龙。他确信。驾驭龙飞翔的感觉，似乎已经融合在了他的血液里。  
他要找到他的龙。他会找到的。  
  
他在附近的森林里游荡了不知多久，只知道日出，日落，日出，日落……循环交替。他有些沮丧，拖着一条假肢，慢慢地走着，终于是累了。他靠着一块长满藤蔓的岩石坐下去，却靠了个空，直直地往地下摔去。他慌忙间用手撑住地，回头望。  
一个空荡荡的山洞。  
他有些好奇地走进去，忽然间脚被什么东西绊到，踉跄一下，险些摔倒。他回过头，定睛一看，却发现是一个漆黑的物体。他把它捧起来，走出山洞。  
阳光投射下来，黑色的物体泛着柔和的光。这是一个……龙蛋？  
一种强烈的熟悉的气息扑面而来。他睁大眼睛，那眼睛中渐渐有了希望的光彩。  
这是……Toothless。  
虽然不知道为何是一个蛋。但他如获至宝地小心翼翼地把它靠着附近的一块岩石放下，注视着。  
这是在一个山谷里，森林不知何时被烧毁过，不少树木还有被烧过的乌黑的痕迹，甚至还有野兽的抓痕。难言的熟悉感。  
他等待着，等待着。  
什么也没有发生。  
他想了想，伸出自己的右手，抚摸了上去。那只手刚刚蹭破了，还在流着血，但他毫不在意。  
血滴到蛋上的瞬间，红色的光辉亮了起来，转瞬即逝。  
他难以置信地抬起手，睁大眼睛，屏住了呼吸。  
细碎的“噼啪”声响传来，细微的紫色纹路以那个点为中心延伸开来。一点一点地，有紫金色的光芒从里面漏出，越来越明亮，越来越耀眼……他不得不抬起手，遮挡住这炫目的光芒。  
山谷里，紫金色的光芒猛地爆发出来，一声龙吟响彻天际！  
  
他看着眼前这只比极度恐惧大不了多少的小龙。纯净的黑色，如同月光下的黑曜石。  
这个世界上，没有任何一条龙会有着相同的颜色。  
他屏住呼吸，伸出右手。  
龙看着他，黑白分明的眼睛清澈明亮。轻轻地，把头抵了上去。  
  
“Toothless！”男孩抛出一条鱼。小龙欢快地腾空接住，然后走到他面前，吐出半条鱼。  
“呃，不用了，谢谢。”他哭笑不得地抚摸着龙背，龙温顺地卧在了他的身旁。“我替你起了名字，我自己却没有名字，这么想想，还真不公平啊。”  
Toothless眯着眼睛享受着午后温暖的阳光，打了个满意的饱嗝。  
“Hiccup？啊，这还真是个不错的名字，就叫这个好了。”他坐下，靠在岩石上，轻轻地搂着龙的脖子。“午安。”  
龙轻吟一声，似是在回答。他有些不舒服地动了动，把头枕在男孩的肚子上。  
午后的阳光，温馨而美好。  
  
  
  
**夜煞**

* * *

  
前两篇的小番外！√  
特！别！甜！不甜不要钱！√

* * *

  
对于正在热映中的爱情大片《夜煞》，两位主演有什么感受呢？  
小嗝嗝：由于剧情设定在驯龙1最后，所以我母亲没能参演，挺遗憾的。另外，拍我死了的那一段时，由于总是会笑场，我被用无牙的口水洗了一个月的脸……  
无牙表示，自己为了最后那个饱嗝吃鱼差点吃到吐。以及，用一个火球表达了对拍摄现场不让他进去陪着小嗝嗝的不满。  
……观众们稍等一下，记者灭完火将继续报道……  
  
\----------花絮----------  
荒无人烟的山谷里，夜煞哀鸣着，嘶吼着。紫色的火焰照亮了将黑的天空。树木上栖息的鸟类纷纷拍打着翅膀仓皇飞走。哀伤的低吼，在山谷里回荡，回荡……  
一场森林大火就此诞生。  
事后他们不得不换了个山谷进行拍摄。

* * *

  
眼前的情景让他不由得一愣。各种各样的龙，集聚在这不大的小岛上。欢鸣着，飞翔着，玩耍着，一派其乐融融的景象。  
他的视线迅速地扫过每一种龙。没有……没有……咦，Toothless？！！  
黑色的龙停在他面前，兴奋地舔舔他的脸，长长的尾巴晃来晃去。  
Hiccup无奈：“Toothless，你不应该在这儿的，去外面乖乖等我。”

* * *

  
“Hiccup！你醒了！害我担心这么久！”有人跑过来，狠狠地给了他一拳。他踉跄两步，然后被身边的龙扶住。  
“Toothless！！！”愤怒的声音响彻拍摄棚。

* * *

  
他在附近的森林里游荡了不知多久，只知道日出，日落，日出，日落……循环交替。他有些沮丧，拖着一条假肢，慢慢地走着，终于是累了。然后……  
Hiccup尴尬地站在原地：“那个……我们是不是迷路了？”

* * *

  
“Toothless！”男孩抛出一条鱼。小龙欢快地腾空接住，然后走到他面前，吐出……一堆鱼。  
呃，没办法，吃太多了。

* * *

  
  
距主演小嗝嗝说，电影播出后，无牙似乎是被自己特效的样子萌到了，最近收养了一只黑猫做宠物。  
伯克岛新闻，将持续关注《夜煞》的上映票房情况。欢迎您多多支持，前往影院观看！谢谢！

 

The End


End file.
